


July 21, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I won't battle Smallville villains after midnight another time,'' Supergirl muttered as she winced within a church.





	July 21, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''I won't battle Smallville villains after midnight another time,'' Supergirl muttered as she winced within a church. She squirmed when Reverend Amos Howell performed a sermon marathon. Her punishment for breaking curfew recently.

THE END


End file.
